


Gotham Social Media, Among Other Things

by raindropfeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (its jason if that isn't obvious), Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Temporary Character Death, Conspiracy Theories, Multi, OC social media people, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wally West, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers
Summary: A social media fic, mostly following the Batfam and the craziness that is Gotham City.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is here because why not. Fair warning, I do not have twitter or any social media like that, so I'm basing my fic off of all the other social media fics. Hope you enjoy!

**Goth Dragon** @shadows823  
So is no one going to talk about this??  
[a blurry video of a bank robbery. A girl with long blond hair in a ponytail wearing a green outfit with a light green arrow on it jumps into the battle, bow ready]

 **blue skies** @starrymoon  
wait what???? @gothambird what is this???

 **Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
Oh hey Arty I didn’t know u were in gotham

 **Artemis** @artthearcher ✓  
Oh yeah I’m new. Name’s Artemis, Arty is not an acceptable nickname, ROBIN!

 **Green Arrow** @realgreenarrow ✓  
She’s my protege.

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
Why was she in Gotham then??? Why not Star??? 

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
Yeah, arty, why were you in lovely gotham

 **Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
Batman doesn’t like foreigners.

 **Artemis** @artthearcher ✓  
I was there? And there was crime? And u were dealing with Penguin?

 **Blank** @asdfghjk  
Are those question marks?

 **Artemis** @artthearcher ✓  
No????

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
So people Ivy’s on the loose so don’t forget to bring your gas mask :)

 **Lucy Carrot** @bunnyrabbit  
Uck again? Didn’t Robinson park just get trashed by her?

 **sadness** @ilovegotham  
No, that was Scarecrow. There was even crows and everything

 **James Frank** @alienslive  
Are? People? Okay?

 **doesn’t matter** @lalala  
No. 

* * *

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
So… about Artemis…

 **Goth Dragon** @shadows823  
Yes???

 **Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
Listen…  
[a video of Artemis yelling at some thugs.]

 **Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
Is it just me or does she have a Gotham accent?

 **Goth Dragon** @shadows823  
OMG your right!!!! 

**Whyyyy** @roygbiv  
What the… @artthearcher care to explain

 **Artemis** @artthearcher ✓  
Nope.

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
Its very cleary not a rich kid accent either

 **Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
Either she’s very good at faking accents or shes a gothamite

 **Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
She’s new and a teenager. She’s definitely a gothamite

 **P O T A T O** @potato  
@realgreenarrow why are you taking my people

* * *

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog  
Is anyone else decorating their gas masks

 **blue skies** @starrymoon  
i did that a long time ago

 **sadness** @ilovegotham  
I did that after the last Joker attack

 **Gotham Skies** @smogandfog  
Anyone know a good place to do that? I don’t want to mess it up

 **P O T A T O** @potato  
There’s this place called Gothamite Essentials over by the GCPD

 **Blank** @asdfghjk  
I went there and it also carries the newest vaccines and antidotes

 **Gotham Skies** @smogandfog  
thanks 

**smile** @laughter78  
ummm... gas masks? 

**sadness** @ilovegotham  
Joker gas, fear gas, whatever ivy does, sleeping gas, laughing gas, smoke, etc.

 **smile** @laughter78  
I’m never going to gotham.

* * *

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
Ack i just saw something and h e l p

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
What??????

 **Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
I just… eeeeeek!

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
Red?

 **Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
@gothambird @fast3

 **Kid Flash** @fast3 ✓  
Umm…. surprise?

 **Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
Haha sooo… bats doesn’t know.

 **Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
U are so dead

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
What?????

* * *

**Wonder** @realwondergirl ✓  
when you find out the two idiots you have been trying to set up are already dating

 **Lovely** @wonderfullife  
What? Who?

 **Wonder** @realwondergirl ✓  
@fast3 @gothambird

 **Lovely** @wonderfullife  
W H A T ????

 **Jupiter** @spaceandstuff  
@fast3 @gothambird can you confirm???

 **Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
Yup. I love @fast3 <3

 **Kid Flash** @fast3 ✓  
@gothambird Awww i love you too <3

 **Willow Smith** @notatree  
@ihatejoker is this what u were talking about?

 **Queen Red** @ihatejoker  
yup. @gothambird so batman knows now?

 **Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓  
I guess he does now

 **WATER** @aqualad ✓  
oof

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
I’m now taking questions!

 **Blue** @redyellow  
Do you like mushrooms?

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
No. 

**Lucy Carrot** @bunnyrabbit  
Who is your friend group?

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
@_sciencepun_ @trojanhorse @surfwave @stopannoyingme @babsgordan @artyfarty

 **Whyyyy** @roygbiv  
Who’s your best friend?

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
@babsgordon

 **Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
Is Bruce Wayne dating Batman

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
Do people actually think that??? 

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
yeah 

**Blank** @asdfghjk  
yeah 

**Gotham Dragon** @shadows823  
yeah 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
oh 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
yeah no. 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
Unless Bruce is hiding it from me…

 **sadness** @ilovegotham  
Are you single? 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
No.

 **Gotham Skies** @smogandfog  
Who???????

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
@_sciencepun_ <3

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
Im bi

 **Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓  
Im also gone now. Bye.

 **Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov  
W H A T ? ? ? ?

* * *

**Bat Watch** @batty ✓  
There’s a new bat!  
[a picture of a red haired girl in a purple and yellow outfit, yellow bat clearly on her chest. She is sitting on a gargoyle.]

 **blue skies** @starrymoon  
Who? What? Where? When?

 **P O T A T O** @potato  
Oh! I saw her with Robin over by the Bowery yesterday! 

**Willow Smith** @notatree  
Yeah! Women heroes! Go her!

 **Batgirl** @purpleandyellow ✓  
Hi! I’m Batgirl! 

**blue skies** @starrymoon  
HIIIII!


	2. The Times They Are A-Changin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of me getting season one of Young Justice, I'm posting this a day early. Hope you enjoy!

**Wonder** @realwondergirl ✓ 

So things have changed. 

**Troia** @wonderaway ✓ 

I’m now Troia

**George Bolton** @cliff587

Okay… so the girl in the black starry outfit with the sword is the old Wonder Girl? 

**Troia** @wonderaway ✓ 

Yup. 

**T E M P E S T** @waterwaves ✓ 

And I was Aqualad.

**Heartless** @_rose_

And Aqualad is now the guy in the blue and black. Okay. Anymore mind blowing facts? 

**Red Arrow** @redarcher ✓ 

Actually…

**Heartless** @_rose_

Let me guess.. You were Speedy?

**Red Arrow** @redarcher ✓ 

Yup. 

**Beast Boy** @greenanimal ✓ 

Hey! I’m new to the Titans! 

**Raven** @gothbird ✓ 

Also me. 

**Starfire** @alienprincess ✓ 

And I am new to the Titans as well! I am excited to meet the friends on here! 

**Cyborg** @notcyclops ✓ 

And me. Jump City just got a whole lot safer!

**Jupiter** @spaceandstuff

So we have nine superheroes now?

**Lovely** @wonderfullife

A bit excessive, but definitely needed. I swear, if Doctor Light kills one more person, I’m leaving.

* * *

**Clover** @green324

I just heard the funniest thing.

**Clover** @green324

So the Arrow Family was patrolling together. (1/?)

**Clover** @green324

And Red Arrow and Artemis were competing, or whatever (2/?)

**Clover** @green324

And out of nowhere Artemis screams, and I quote, “Guess what my sister told me?” (3/?)

**Clover** @green324

“That she had a lovely time on your date, and that she can’t wait until the wedding!” (4/?)

**Clover** @green324

And I swear that Green Arrow tripped over nothing and almost faceplants off the building. (5/?)

**Clover** @green324

And Green Arrow stared at Red Arrow, and said in the faintest voice, “You’re marrying Cheshire?” (6/?)

**Clover** @green324

And everyone just stared at poor GA, and Black Canary said (7/?)

**Clover** @green324

“You didn’t know? They’ve been dating for years.” And GA was like, “No! I didn’t know!” (8/?)

**Clover** @green324

So Artemis’s sister is Cheshire, who apparently has been dating RA for years. And GA is an oblivious idiot. (9/9)

**Arrows** @arrowfan

Hahahaha

**doesn’t matter** @lalala

wait. art’s sister is cheshire??? 

**Whyyyy** @roygbiv

Holy cow. Artemis’s sister is Cheshire.

**Poppy** @pink9

Whos cheshire? I am confusion.

**doesn’t matter** @lalala

cheshire is a gotham assassin. 

**Poppy** @pink9

Ohhh

**Whyyyy** @roygbiv

Go Art! 

**Arrows** @arrowfan

@redarcher why are you marrying Cheshire?

**Red Arrow** @redarcher ✓ 

Why not?

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

I got a new brother! @jaytodd 

**Jaybird** @jaytodd ✓ 

Name’s Jason Todd-Wayne, and you are not allowed to talk to me if you haven’t read Pride and Prejudice. 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

And I got adopted! I’m officially Richard Grayson-Wayne!

**Wallman** @_sciencepun_

Congrats, babe! <3

**Kory Anders** @sunnyfire

Congratulations, Dick! I hope I can meet your brother soon!

**DONNA** @trojanhorse 

You should bring him over by Jump some time!

**Barbara Gordon** @babsgordon ✓ 

Congrats, Dick! Are you going to be in Gotham more often?

**G A R T H** @surfwave

Congrats!

**Roy** @stopannoyingme

Congrats! Can I come over sometime? I want to meet @jaytodd

**Gar Logan** @vegangreen

That’s awesome, dude! 

**Rachel** @darkscarynight

I’m happy for you.

**Vic** @tinman

Congrats!

**Diana Artemis** @artyfarty

Congrats! @jaytodd can we talk sometime? Complain about Gotham high society?

**Jaybird** @jaytodd ✓ 

@artyfarty sure. Bring your copy of Alice in Wonderland. We’re all mad here.

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

Oh my god, @artyfarty you just doomed me to entire afternoon of Alice in Wonderland quotes.

**Jaybird** @jaytodd ✓ 

I’m not crazy. My reality is just different than yours.

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

ARTYYYY!!!!

**Diana Artemis** @artyfarty

:)

* * *

**Blank** @asdfghjk

Umm is it just me or does @gothambird look weird?

**Bat Watch** @batty ✓ 

There seems to be a change in the vigilante scene in Gotham! Who is this man in the blue and what happened to Robin?

[a picture of Batman, a man in black and blue, and Robin. The man is in all black with a blue bird that extends to finger stripes. Robin is noticeably shorter and had curlier hair.]

**Nightwing** @fingerstripes ✓ 

Ooooooh! Look! I got on Bat Watch!

**Batgirl** @purpleandyellow ✓ 

@fingerstripes Oh My God, boy wonder, you’re an idiot.

**Blank** @asdfghjk

BOY WONDER?!?!

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

@fingerstripes is old robin. I’m new and improved robin. 

**Bat Watch** @batty ✓ 

Breaking News! Robin has changed his name to Nightwing, and a new Robin has taken to the skies!

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

@fingerstripes was there a reason?

**Nightwing** @fingerstripes ✓ 

Nah. I got too old for Robin

**blue skies** @starrymoon

@potato called it. Buy me doritos

* * *

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

Man, sometimes I’m happy I’m a Gothamite.

**Heather** @heartbreak

Why would you ever be happy to be a Gothamite?

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

Gossip, among other things

**sadness** @ilovegotham

life skills. like im immune to seven different poisons and toxins now. i also know how to slip out of handcuffs in case of robbery and how to sew up a gunshot or knife wound.

**Blue** @redandyellow

Wayne Enterprise is also really nice

**P O T A T O** @potato

I like impressing my Central City friend @museumhiest with my predictions of Arkham Breakouts

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

I saw @harleyhyena and @plantplant kissing yesterday. 

**Lucy Carrot** @bunnyrabbit

@ihatejoker I ship it. 

* * *

  
  


**SUPER** @hero7

Hey, Gothamites? I’m visiting my mom who lives in Gotham. Care to share #gothamsurvival ?

**Whyyyy** @roygbiv

First, don’t go into Gotham #gothamsurvival

**Willow Smith** @notatree

#gothamsurvival Buy a decent gas mask. Preferably a WE one

**Musical** @luciabee

Don’t insult the Bats or Waynes #gothamsurvival

**Blank** @asdfghjk

DO NOT walk down shady alleyways #gothamsurvival

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Don’t mess with the Gotham Rouges #gothamsurvival

**Lucy Carrot** @bunnyrabbit

Don’t litter, don’t wear blue dresses, don’t dress like a clown, don’t wear green and purple, don’t wear anything expensive, don’t wear two themed anything, don’t insult anyone, don’t be overly friendly #gothamsurvival

**doesn’t matter** @lalala

don’t be mean to animals #gothamsurvival

**Georgia** @blueberry5

#gothamsurvival Don’t leave home without a weapon

**SUPER** @hero7

Thanks guys. I think I might call her and say i’m sick.


	3. Bye Bye Birdie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a shorter one.

**GCPD** @gcpdoffical ✓ 

Warning! Joker is out of Arkham! If anyone sees anything, contact us.

**Thorn** @blackroses

God. My brother works at Arkham and he was one of the few guards that didn’t get gassed. 

**Musical** @luciabee

I heard a rumor on the street that he’s going after the Commish. Something about ‘one bad day’?

**Thorn** @blackroses

@commishgordon be careful. 

* * *

  
  


**Bette Kane** @fireandgala 

@babsgordon Are you okay??? I saw the news!

**Barbara Gordon** @babsgordon 

@fireandgala I’m doing better. Thanks for asking.

**Bette Kane** @fireandgala 

Just call if you need anything. I’m serious. And if I’m busy, I’ll send my cousin @lesbianred

* * *

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

@batty I am also a bat, if you can’t tell.

**~Batwoman~** @redbat ✓ 

@batty I literally have bat in my name. 

**Bat Watch** @batty ✓ 

Here is a rare picture of almost every bat in one place! 

[Batman, Nightwing, Robin, a woman in a bat suit that has red accents and bright red hair, and a blonde woman in a black and yellow suit that looks faintly similar to Nightwing’s are all on a rooftop. Batgirl is nowhere to be seen]

**Bat Watch** @batty ✓ 

There has been a suspicious lack of Batgirl sightings. @purpleandyellow 

* * *

**Gotham Gazette** @gothamgazette ✓ 

Breaking News! Jason Todd-Wayne, age 15, has died in a warehouse explosion in Ethiopia. Our condolences to the Wayne Family.

**Blank** @asdfghjk

Oh my god. He was so young. This truly is awful. 

**Blue** @redandyellow

RIP Jason Todd-Wayne. 

**sadness** @ilovegotham

today we mourn the death of Jason Todd-Wayne, a boy who deserved better than an early death. RIP Jason

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

To my little brother. I love you, and you were the best brother in the whole world. I know I wasn’t the greatest brother, and I am truly sorry for that. I love you, and I hope that wherever you are you are happy. 

[A selfie of Dick and Jason. Jason is still in his Gotham Academy uniform. He is trying to look mad, but he is clearly laughing.]

* * *

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

No, I will not be addressing the lack of details regarding Jason Todd-Wayne’s death. Is it suspicious? Yes. Are making theories disrespectful to the Waynes and Jason’s memory? Yes.

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Valid. Have any other theories, O Blue of Hidden Truths?

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Yes, lawful subject. Anyone notice the suspicious absence of both Batgirl and Robin? (1/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Coupled with Batman’s increasingly violent rampages, i think something has happened. (2/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Rember like six years ago when Bats got super violent for a night after being missing for like a week? (3/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Two-Face was bragging all about hurting the first Robin or something, not important. (4/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Anyway, Robin was hurt bad, and bats got mad. (5/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Robin eventually came back out, and bats was super protective and whatever, yada-yada (6/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

So I’m thinking something similar has happened, but worse. (7/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Batgirl disappeared followed by Robin, Joker’s whereabouts are unknown, and Bats mad. (8/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Something happened to Batgirl, she got really hurt or died. And then Robin died too. Normally they would at least be active online, but their accounts are suspiciously silent. (9/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Joker was involved somehow, and Bats messed him up real bad, maybe even killed, but I doubt it. (10/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

He’s so hurt he can’t talk or brag about what he did, cause we all know he’d be milking it if he could (11/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Anyway, Bats disappeared for one night, and came back, really mad, which is weird. (12/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

When OG Robin was hurt, he left for a week, presumably to make sure he was alright. But now he only left for a day, most likely to grieve, and came back soon after, which supports my theory that he’s dead. (13/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

He also hasn’t stopped with excessive violence, which is another sign of extreme anger/grief (14/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Batman has also been sighted in Bludhaven, which is where Nightwing, OG Robin is (15/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Nightwing has also been prone to violence these days, which is extremely unusual (16/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

So, to recap, Joker did something to Batgirl and Robin, they died, Bats got revenge and is very mad, while also being overprotective on Nightwing (17/17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jason Todd. The next chapter is only partially written, so no promises when it's going to up, but probably next week at the latest.


	4. The mystery of 'Batgirl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of Flamebird action. I'm not exactly confident with her characterization, so let me know if I need to fix anything. Also, if it isn't clear enough, this is Good Batdad. Bruce called Dick when Jason died, and the Batfam are a lot closer as a result of that.

**Oracle** @batatdelphi ✓ 

@gcpdofficial Stop deleting my emails. I’m not a criminal.

**Nightwing** @fingerstripes ✓ 

I can vouch for her. O’s a goddess among us men.

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

Oracle is cool. Also, @batatdelphi I didn’t know u had an account

**~Batwoman~** @redbat ✓ 

Oracle helps. A lot. And Oracle has had an account forever.

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

How do you even know that? You’re not the one that’s best friends with O.

**~Batwoman~** @redbat ✓ 

Best friends? I’m offended.

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

I don’t even know your identity. You’re like my second best friend.

**~Batwoman~** @redbat ✓ 

You know Oracle’s identity?

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

Batgirl solidarity.

* * *

**Blank** @asdfghjk

Did anyone see @firehero ‘s last tweet?

**Blank** @asfghjk

_**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ _

_Batgirl solidarity_.

**Blank** @asdfghjk

@itwasthegov any theories?

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Hmmm. Interesting.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

I’m going to have to do some research and brainstorming.

* * *

**Goth Dragon** @shadows823

I’m kinda worried about Gotham

**Willow Smith** @notatree

Why?

**Goth Dragon** @shadows823

Batman seems messed up. My friend had to call 911 for a criminal yesterday.

**Willow Smith** @notatree

Yeah, I’ve seen more pictures of Batman on the Bat-Watch lately too. He’s not as careful.

**Musical** @luciabee

I’ve heard that the GCPD aren’t working with him anymore.

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Come to think of it, the Bat-Signal hasn’t been in the sky since the last Joker Breakout.

**P O T A T O** @potato

I also didn’t see him in the League mission on TV

**Musical** @luciabee

@batmanofficial get your stuff together. We need you. Stop sulking.

* * *

**Jupiter** @spaceandstuff

Anyone else notice that the League’s been to Jump a lot?

**Heartless** @_rose_

Yeah. Flash was following Kid Flash around all day. It was really weird.

**Let’s Get Down** @tobusiness

Do you think it has anything to do with Robin possibly being dead?

**Jupiter** @spaceandstuff

Robin’s dead!?!?!?! What??

**Let’s Get Down** @tobusiness

Yeah, he hasn’t been seen at all lately, along with Batgirl.

**Jupiter** @spaceandstuff

Oh my gods.

**Anna-Lee** @sweetheart16

Is this why Batman hasn’t been seen with the JL lately?

**Let’s Get Down** @tobusiness

Probably

**anchor** @sailorsea

Is that why Nightwing hasn’t been seen with the Titans lately? 

**Let’s Get Down** @tobusiness

Yeah, he’s in blud so he can be closer to his dad.

**Heartless** @_rose_

His dad???????

**Let's Get Down** @tobusiness

Batman, obviously. They've both stated multiple times that they're father and son. Where were you?

* * *

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

So, I have figured out the mystery of Flamebird and Oracle!

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Or at least I have a few theories

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory One: Flamebird and Oracle and Batgirl all are ‘batgirls’ because they are both ‘bats’ and ‘girls’. Most boring theory, also most plausible. Batwoman does not fit into this category because she is a ‘woman’ and not a ‘girl’.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory Two: Flamebird and Oracle are clones of the original Batgirl. (1/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

In his grief after the first Batgirl’s death, Batman decided to clone Batgirl. (2/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

The first one didn’t work correctly, so he made tried again. (3/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

This time, it worked correctly, but Flamebird and Oracle had imposter syndrome from being clones, so Flamebird dyed her hair, and Oracle worked from behind the scenes. (4/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Evidence? Flamebird fights extremely similar to OG Batgirl, and Oracle speaks like OG Batgirl (5/5)

_**Oracle** @batatdelphi ✓ _

_@fingerstripes Oh My God, boy wonder, just respond to my texts. They are important, idiot._

and 

_**Batgirl** @purpleandyellow ✓ _

_@fingerstripes Oh My God, boy wonder, you’re an idiot._

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory Three: Flamebird was a batgirl, and Oracle is OG Batgirl’s consciousness downloaded into a computer. This one might seem a little far-fetched, but it’s my favorite. (1/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

As said before, Flamebird fights a lot like OG Batgirl. This is because she was the OG Batgirl, just not the one you’re thinking of (2/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Remember a long time ago, just a year after the first Robin appeared? There was a local blonde girl who was running around in a bat costume fighting crime (3/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It was pretty obvious she was an amateur, she didn’t have any fancy gadgets or know any fancy fighting moves. (4/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Batwoman had to bail her out a few times, and after about two months she disappeared. (5/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Everyone thought that she just stopped, got killed, or Batwoman talked her out of it. But what if she didn’t? (6/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

What if Batwoman decided to go and train her, and she would later become Flamebird? (7/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

And she gave up the Batgirl name to OG Batgirl and helped train her. (8/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

This is evidenced by a vague appearance of Flamebird the day OG Batgirl appeared, which would be a mentor checking up on a mentee. (9/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Now when OG Batgirl died, Batman managed to download her conscience into a computer, evidenced by the similarities in how they talk. (10/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Batman has taken down bad guys who have done similar things to this, and he works with the JL, who have all kinds of tech, so he can definitely download her conscience (11/?)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It also explains why Oracle hasn’t made herself know outside of the internet. (12/12)

**Blank** @asdfghjk

Wow. Oracle and Flamebird are definitely connected to OG Batgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Timmy!


	5. Tim Drake: The Idiot Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's all about Tim. The Kid parts are inspired by Why They Shouldn't Have Social Media by Moonlight22oa. I love the entire idea, so I decided to write something like it. This was written while flipping through Lonely Place of Dying, so the plot reflects that. Tim missed the memo that Dick's in Bludhaven, due to only going off who's in Gotham. 
> 
> The chapter's pretty short. Hope you enjoy!

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Does anyone know how to sew up a knife wound? 

**Thorn** @blackroses

You ok?

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

I will be when the gaping wound in my arm is fixed.

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Is it like sewing clothing?

**Annie** @hardknocklife

Basically.

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Thanks. 

* * *

**Hana Banana** @alleykid

Is it just me or is The Kid sadder lately?

**sadness** @ilovegotham

yeah, he was off today

**sadness** @ilovegotham

i mean more off than usual

**Rue** @justiceforrue

I think it’s because he’s finally fading.

**Hollow** @maybesomeday

My sibling told me that he said ‘goodbye for now’. If that’s not ominous, then nothing is.

**Willow Smith** @notatree

Who’s The Kid?

**Hana Banana** @alleykid

He’s this kid that wears all black and has a black backpack and camera that is sometimes around Crime Alley.

**Rue** @justiceforrue

He gives the alley kids snacks and other goods, but his backpack is way too small for all the stuff to fit in it.

**Hollow** @maybesomeday

You can never get a good look at his face, somehow, even though he looks you right in the eye. 

**sadness** @ilovegotham

you can’t hear his footsteps and he’s really shy and quiet. you can’t follow him and sometimes he just disappears

**sadness** @ilovegotham

most people think he’s a ghost or a physical embodiment of all the victims in crime alley

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

I know what I have to do, but should I do it?

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

I’m doing it.

* * *

**Wallman** @_sciencepun_

What just happened?

**Wallman** @_sciencepun_

@dickgrayson I have a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Well that didn’t work.

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

A complete waste of a ticket to California.

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Time for Plan B.

* * *

**Blueberry muffin** @foooood

Review of Haly’s Circus:

Food: 10/10

Entertainment: Exciting, but not always in a good way

Overall: I just witnessed a man get his throat torn out by a lion, I am thoroughly traumatized. 10/10

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Just a little friendly homicide detective-ing

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

What just happened. 

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

I just had the weirdest conversation.

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

I am so confused right now and I don’t even know why.

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

Help.

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

I think that went well.

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

I think I understand why Bruce took me in.

* * *

**Flying Soaring** @dickgrayson ✓ 

I just got an explanation, and it did not help. At all.

* * *

**GCPD** @gcpdofficial ✓ 

The twins Alan and Richard Wright were kidnapped this evening. If you have any leads, contact us here

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

My life is complete, I have attained my peak. I will die happy now.

* * *

**GCPD** @gcpdofficial ✓ 

The Wright twins have been rescued by the Batman. Suspect still on the loose.

* * *

**GCPD** @gcpdofficial ✓ 

Don’t forget to contact us here if you see Two-Face. 

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

Whyyyyyyyy. Why am I the only one that understands what needs to be done?????

* * *

**Marble** @georgemarche

I live in the apartment building next to the GCPD where I can see the Batsignal, and @gothbird was there???? She was talking to Nightwing about something???? 

* * *

**Barbie** @barbieann

I just saw Nightwing and Batman enter a building? I’ll keep you posted.

**Barbie** @barbieann

Yeah, I can see how Batman is getting reckless now. He just swung through a window pretty recklessly.

**Barbie** @barbieann

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH THE BUILDING JUST COLLAPSED! I REPEAT, THE BUILDING JUST COLLAPSED WITH NIGHTWING AND BATMAN STILL INSIDE!!!

**Barbie** @barbieann

TWO FACE IS THERE!!! 

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

I guess I’ll just do it myself.

* * *

**Barbie** @barbieann

TWO FACE IS FLIPPING THE COIN! I THINK HE’S DECIDING IF HE’S GOING TO KILL THEM

**Barbie** @barbieann

THE BATMOBILE IS HERE?

**Barbie** @barbieann

ROBIN IS THERE!!!!! I REPEAT, ROBIN IS THERE!!!!!!

**Barbie** @barbieann

There’s also this old guy in a suit but ROBIN IS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Barbie** @barbieann

THEY ARE BEATING UP TWO FACE!!!!

**Barbie** @barbieann

ROBIN WENT INTO THE COLLAPSED BUILDING!

**Barbie** @barbieann

BATMAN, NIGHTWING, AND ROBIN HAVE COME BACK OUT OF THE BUILDING. 

**Barbie** @barbieann

THEY ARE ARGUING?????????

**Barbie** @barbieann

I THINK BATMAN IS MAD WITH ROBIN

**Barbie** @barbieann

ROBIN IS WINNING THE ARGUMENT WITH BATMAN????

**Barbie** @barbieann

THEY ARE LEAVING IN THE BATMOBILE

**Barbie** @barbieann

WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND I THINK TWO FACE GOT UP AND LEFT

**Barbie** @barbieann

OH THEY ARE CHASING TWO FACE

**Barbie** @barbieann

ROBINNNNNNNN! #robinlives

* * *

**GCPD** @gcpdofficial ✓ 

Two-Face is safely back in Arkham.

* * *

**Tim Drake** @duckduckdragon

This is the best day of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim's username/handle thingy comes from his last name, Drake, which is a dragon and a duck, and duck duck goose.  
> Also, the plot vaguely goes like this: Tim is sad because Jason died. He cut himself on some random piece of metal and decided to stitch it up himself with the first aid kit that he carries. Then he goes to Jump City, California, where he goes to Dick and Wally's apartment, expecting to find Dick. He isn't there, so he goes back to Gotham to watch Haly's Circus and look for Dick. Someone drugs the lion, who then kills its tamer. Tim attempts to figure it out and tells Dick his theory. After they catch the killer, Dick brings him to the Manor. Bruce is patrolling. Meanwhile, Tim is very happy to be in Wayne Manor and talking to his idols. Dick goes out as Nightwing to find Bruce via the Bat-signal, which Tim doesn't like because he was convincing Dick to become Robin again. Raven goes to tell Dick of something they found, which allowed him to find Bruce. Then they meet up, they go into the building, the building explodes, Tim sees their distress signal and becomes Robin, and with Alfred they save them. They chase Two-Face and capture him.


	6. #robinlives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was procrastinating. But I finished. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This is set in the time Tim is training.
> 
> Edit: Whoops I forgot to put checkmarks next to Oracle, Robin, and Nightwing. Nothing other than that. Sorry!

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Batman seems calmer lately?

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

I think has to do with #robinlives

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

WHAT???? ROBIN’S ALIVE??

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

Go check out @barbieann’s recent tweets. 

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

Also @greengrass5 got a picture.

**_Holly_ ** _@greengrass5_

_Ahhhhhhh! #robinlives_

_[a dark and blurry picture of a figure that is clearly wearing the Robin colors]_

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Has anyone asked Robin if he’s alive or not?

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

That’s a good idea.

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

@gothambird are u alive????????

**Robin tweet** @gothambird

Hi. #robinlives

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! #robinlives

**Gotham Skies** @smogandfog

You’re alive!!!!! #robinlives

* * *

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓

Batman’s not allowing me out, but I might have hacked into the twitter account. 

**Nightwing** @fingerstripes ✓

You are not allowed on twitter. Your innocence must be saved!!!

**Oracle** @batatdelphi ✓

I’m locking you out of the account.

* * *

**Maria Charles** @maria525

So…. team arrow (just RA and Art) is on my balcony? I can hear them…

**Maria Charles** @maria525

They are on their phones. 

**Maria Charles** @maria525

They just found #robinlives

**Maria Charles** @maria525

Red Arrow’s screaming, and Artemis is crying. 

**Maria Charles** @maria525

RA’s calling Nightwing?

**Maria Charles** @maria525

Its on speakerphone.

**Maria Charles** @maria525

RA: Tell me #robinlives is fake. Tell me, Nightwing.

N: Ummm…..

RA: Did you fake his death?

N: No, Red, Little Wing’s still dead.

A: What?! Did you just get a replacement Robin?

N: No, you don’t understand!

RA: What don’t we understand? (1/?)

**Maria Charles** @maria525

RA: So Robin just dies and you go out and find the next little black-haired blue-eyed boy? That’s it?

N: No, that’s not it. Listen, I’m kinda in the middle of something, but 

A: No, you are not in the middle something. You will tell us right now what’s happening, or I swear to God I will march over to Gotham and go find out myself!

*gunshots coming from N’s phone, high pitched laughing???* (2/?)

**Maria Charles** @maria525

RA: *swears that i don’t want to repeat*

RA: That clown is still alive? After what he did?

N: No, it’s Jokerz. We don’t know if the clown is alive or not. 

A: I swear if he is alive…

N: I know, I know. I hope he’s dead but if he isn’t…. (3/?)

**Maria Charles** @maria525

A: Robin…. Resurrection? Or fake death

N: Neither.

RA: What? 

N: Tell you later. *crackle of electricity and screaming*

N: *hangs up* (4/4)

**Maria Charles** @maria525

What. Just. Happened??? 

* * *

**Derek** @stupididea52

So me and my gf were arguing about whether it was better to get buried alive or drowned (drowned obviously) when we hit a kid with our car. Or zombie, but like a really realistic zombie.

**Derek** @stupididea52

I hate Gotham. 

* * *

**Thunder** @thunderthor

For all my non-gothamite/non-super obsessed friends, I have gathered a list of strange things that have happened recently in Gotham, most regarding #robinlives

**Thunder** @thunderthor

First: Haly’s Circus, in Gotham, as an accident. Someone drugged the lion to kill its tamer. Look at @circustoday, @normallyfine, @greenhouse, and @todayingotham for details. (1/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Second: @dickgrayson tweets several cryptic and strange things. They are not explained. (2/8) 

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Third: @barbieann tweets the first appearance of Robin since his supposed death, starting the #robinlives (3/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Fourth: @greengrass attains a picture of the new Robin, validating @barbieann’s tweets. (4/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Fith: @gothambird returns to twitter, only to be locked out by @batatdelphi and @fingerstripes. (5/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Sixth: @maria525 transcribes a conversation between Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Artemis. (6/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Seventh: @batmanofficial is seen at a JL conference, the first time in months. (7/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

Eighth: @harleyhyena8 and @plantplant7 publicly announce that they are dating, with Harley changing her outfit to show how she is disconnected to the Joker (8/8)

**Thunder** @thunderthor

If you have anything to add, please do so

**James** @jamestown

@duckduckdragon’s tweets. They are not like that normally. At all.

**Robin 4 Life** @robinisthebest

Any recent conversation with the Rogues’ twitter. Any. 

**June** @julyaugust

@thunderthor Thank you so much this is really informational. My best friend is a native gothamite and i was so confused.

* * *

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch.

Due to @thunderthor’s recent tweets, I have a new addition to my Bruce Wayne is the Batman theory.

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Because my other account got hacked and deleted my tweets, I will be posting the recent full theory. 

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Disclaimers: Even though this is true, it has not been confirmed. Be warned, this may get dark, despite its silly origins. 

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section One: Bruce Wayne’s Parents Death. (1/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

You all know that Bruce Wayne’s parents were shot in front of him when he was 8 years old, in Crime Alley. (2/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, while it is documented that young Bruce was angry and sad during the following time, what if he never grew out of the sadness? (3/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

We all know that up until about 13 years old he was mad, but maybe the mood change was a consequence of Bruce cultivating a false persona for secret identity reasons. (4/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, Thomas Elliot, one of Bruce’s childhood friends, said, and I quote, “The first time I saw Bruce after the accident was very strange indeed. He barely talked. We were playing our favorite game when he told me, ‘Tommy, I made my parents an oath. Do you think I can keep it?’ (5/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

“I told Bruce that of course he could do it, he always did anything he could put his mind to. Bruce was silent for a long time, and than he said ‘Thank you.’ I never figured out what the oath was, and we never talked about it again.” (6/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, even to a non-believer, this statement opens many questions. What was the oath? Why is this the only reference to it? Was Thomas lying? Why did he talk to Thomas about it? (7/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

I’m here to tell you that the oath was an oath of vengeance and revenge, something that would later be fulfilled in Batman. (8/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The specifics aren’t obvious, but it follows something along that Bruce made an oath to his parents to stop that from ever happening again. And to complete this goal, he made Batman. (9/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section Two: The Lost Years. (10/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Some of you might remember when Bruce Wayne came back. It was all over the news, and a big deal. But what was he doing during those three years? (11/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, the official story is that Bruce was traveling the world, and that is most likely true. He definitely wasn’t hiding in Gotham. (12/54)

**Brucman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The thing is, there is no records of where Bruce is. No flight records, pictures, nothing. Why would that be the case if it was just traveling? (13/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

What if Bruce Wayne was hiding? There are many powerful humans overseas, such as the fabled League of Assassins. (I know that it is just a myth, but I’m not getting into that now). Batman must learn his skills somewhere, and Bruce Wayne has the perfect time to train and become Batman. (14/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section Three: Return to Gotham (15/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

We know of Bruce Wayne’s return to Gotham, but what about Batman? (16/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

It just so happens that the very first appearance of Batman coincides with the return of Bruce Wayne. (17/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Even though it is off by a week or so, this is due to the change. (18/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

This is the first appearance of Batman, so Bruce would have to set up base and get all of his gadgets. (19/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

He needed to get his suit, first of all, unless he already had his suit. (His suit and gadgets were probably made by Lucius Fox, but I am not getting into that here) This easily explains the one week difference. (20/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section Four: Dick Grayson (21/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The double homicide at Haly’s Circus made the news for weeks. You’ve probably heard of it. (22/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

8-year old Dick Grayson watched his parents fall to their death, from a snapped wire on the trapeze. (23/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Bruce Wayne soon took in the young orphan, and would eventually adopt him. (24/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, combining that with that we know Bruce is Batman, it is reasonable to assume that Dick Grayson is Robin. (25/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

It is a documented fact that the first appearance of Robin was just a week after the Graysons' death, and that would be due to Dick not knowing that Bruce was Batman. (26/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

But after Tony Zucco’s capture, Robin was not seen for a whole year. Why? (27/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

This is because Dick had to be trained, obviously. (28/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

After he found his parent’s killer, Dick didn’t need to be Robin immediately anymore. (29/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

But, you say, Bruce trained for much longer than one year! Yes, that is true. (30/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

However, Bruce started from scratch while Dick was already super athletic and flexible. (31/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch 

Also, Bruce needed to be the best, while Dick didn’t. He had Bruce to watch his back. (32/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

In addition, both Bruce and Batman calmed down after Robin/Dick came into their lives. (33/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section Five: Jason Todd (34/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, you all know of Jason Todd. And following this theory, he obviously is the second Robin. (35/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The difference between Jason Todd’s appearance and the second Robin’s appearance is only six months. Why? (36/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Jason Todd knew how to fight, he was a street kid. He had some knowledge to start from, therefore skipping the whole ‘learning how to throw a punch’ lesson that Dick went through. (37/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Now, remember when Jason and Bruce went to Ethiopia? Of course you do, but I’m not going to go into much detail (that’s for another time) (38/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The important thing is that both Robin and Batman were spotted in Ethiopia. And the Joker. (39/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Think about it, both Jason and Robin died in Ethiopia, and both Bruce and Batman retreated into themselves and became angry after this. Coincidence? I think not. (40/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Section Six: The New Robin (41/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch 

#robinlives is a big deal. But this Robin isn’t the old one, as evidenced by @maria525’s tweets. (42/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Additionally, if Jason was alive, then he would have definitely been declared legally alive before going back to Robin. Not to mention he wouldn’t be Robin for a long time, if at all. (43/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

So who is the new Robin? Why none other than Tim Drake. (44/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Tim Drake is the Wayne’s neighbor, which allows them to at least know of each other. He also has black hair, and looks enough like a Robin. (45/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

More importantly, Tim’s recent tweets. They are all very strange, but coupled with both Dick’s cryptic tweets and Wally West’s (Dick’s boyfriend) cryptic tweets, we can get a timeline. (46/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Tim Drake flew to California - where Dick and Wally share an apartment in Jump City. Wally then tweeted that something weird just happened and told Dick to be careful. (47/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Next, the murder at Haly’s Circus. Dick was in attendance, and Tim tweeted afterward that he was solving a murder. Coupled with Dick’s status as a detective, it is a reasonable assumption that they met there. (48/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Afterwards, Dick Grayson tweeted several cryptic things, including that he now understands why Bruce took him in. (49/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

It would be reasonable to assume that he was talking about a little kid, and from the timeline we have found, Tim would be that little kid. (50/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

The next important piece is where Tim tweets that he will do something himself, moments before @barbieann tweeted about Robin arriving at the scene. (51/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Tim likely referred to the Robin mantle as the ‘something’ that he will do himself, and coupled with both Nightwing’s involvement and Tim’s earlier tweet, this seems as if Tim was convincing Dick to be Robin again. (52/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

Next, the argument with Batman. This is odd, but considering that Tim turned up dressed in the costume that his son died in, it makes sense. (53/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

It is said that Robin won the argument, which is then enforced by Tim tweeting that this was the best day of his life. (54/54)

**Bruceman Batwayne** @thebuttsmatch

And that is the short version of the Bruce Wayne is Batman theory.

**Narnia** @magicalmagic

yeah, but like what if it wasn’t?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Huh. You know, it almost makes sense. 

**Frank** @frankgarcia

But this assumes that the Bats are human. Unless you implying the Waynes aren’t human… which I can believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play Spot The Reference to Me Hating The Abomination That Is The New 52!
> 
> Also, was it one of the Bat's who hacked @thebuttsmatch's account? You will never know ;)
> 
> The Bruce Wayne is Batman theory was not supposed to take over the chapter, but I write what I write.
> 
> Quick Note - yes, I know that Harley and Ivy's accounts are different from last time. There is a reason. I will explain it. Eventually.


	7. One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #thirdrobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? So in case you didn't catch it, the Spot The Reference from the last chapter was Derek @stupididea52 get it??? stupid idea (new) 52??? right??? hahaha???? 
> 
> Anyway, this is the chapter. Takes place maybe a week after the last chapter.

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

Hey! Guess who’s back!

[A picture taken from up high. You can see the Gotham skyline and edge of Batman’s cape.]

* * *

**Tamara** @tamfox

I was with my dad at work today and look who I saw! #robinlives

[A blurry picture of Robin swinging by.]

* * *

**i couldn’t think of a name** @somethingblah

my muffins are burnt now because of this. worth it. #robinlives

[a picture of Robin punching a goon in the face.]

* * *

**SOMEBODY** @oncetoldme

So I was closing my curtains and just saw this… #robinlives

[a dark picture of Robin and Batman on a gargoyle.] 

* * *

**~Sarcastic Person~** @sarcasm_r_s

#robinlives

[a picture of Robin and Nightwing standing in an alleyway.]

* * *

**Blank** @asdfghjk

So, it’s been a week since the day when there were like a million pics of Robin, and I hate to be a Debby Downer, but…. I don’t think it is the same Robin.

**Blue** @redandyellow

Oh thank god I wasn’t the only person who noticed this. 

**Blank** @asdfghjk

Yeah, the costume’s different and this one’s significantly younger. #ripsecondrobin #thirdrobin

**Blue** @redandyellow

He’s been seen using the bo staff as well. Robin 2 doesn’t do that #thirdrobin

* * *

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

#ripsecondrobin #thirdrobin

* * *

**Blank** @asdfghjk

I mean, I know I called it, and totally expected it, but I’m still super sad about Robin confirming Robin 2 died. 

**Blue** @redandyellow

Yeah, I was really hoping we were wrong. #ripsecondrobin

**Blank** @asdfghjk

#ripsecondrobin

* * *

**Mabel** @mabeljones

My entire twitter is full of #ripsecondrobin and #thirdrobin.

**Mabel** @mabeljones

Don’t get me wrong, I love Robin, but I want to see something else.

**Mabel** @mabeljones

Anyone got anything that isn’t Robin related?

**heeeeyyyy** @thatonegaycousin

I’m in Blud and there is a new coffee shop called Popular Penguin, and it’s rumored to be Blud’s version of the Iceberg Lounge

**Mmmmmmmm** @whatchasay

I’m in Star, and I heard that Cheshire and Red Arrow a) have a kid and b) are divorced, and have been for a while now.

**Jupiter** @spaceandstuff

I think that I saw Flamebird in Jump??? Maybe???

**Hi** @hello245

I’m new to Central City and I saw Flash talking with Captain Cold and apparently this is normal?

**Opal Newsworth** @opalnews

I’m in Metropolis and guess who just ran for mayor… again… 

**Penelope Church** @pineapple91

My dad is screaming about how mad he is that Metropolis Musketeers beat the Gotham Knights. In Metropolis. Yay.

* * *

**~Batwoman~** @redbat ✓ 

When you and your partner finally reveal identities and it’s just 

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

@redbat YOU ARE MY COUSIN!

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

I HATE MY COUSIN

**Flamebird** @firehero ✓ 

BOTH OF YOU @batmanofficial

**Musical** @luciabee

~awkward~

* * *

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

In light of recent events, there are several conspiracy theories to be made. 

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Tell me which one you want to see

A - How Robin 2 died

B - The truth about Robin 3

C - The Accidental Family Business

* * *

**Rue** @justiceforrue

Has anyone seen The Kid lately?

**Hana Banana** @alleykid

I haven’t seen him since before the third robin came around.

**Wanda** @hexagon

Guys. What if the Third Robin is The Kid?

**Hollow** @maybesomeday

That… actually could work?

**Rue** @justiceforrue

When you think of it, it makes sense.

**Hana Banana** @alleykid

Huh.

* * *

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

This theory is on the accidental family business.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It has been confirmed that Batman was Nightwing and Robin 2’s father.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It’s reasonable to assume that Robin 3 is also Batman’s kid.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

And Flamebird just confirmed that Batwoman, Flamebird, and Batman are cousins. (This is the part I will be focusing on)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It is unknown what relation Oracle has to them.

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Now to the theories!

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory One: Common Family Tragedy (1/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Why would three different cousins become vigilantes? Vengeance and revenge (2/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Something happened to the people the person (or people) who connected the cousins. Batman became Batman because of this, not telling his cousins. (3/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Inspired by Batman, Batwoman decided to become a vigilante to get revenge on whoever did this. (4/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Flamebird soon followed right after. (5/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Now, none of the cousins told each other, due to secret identity reasons. And because they are cousins, not siblings. (6/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory Two: Family Business (1/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Now, this theory says that the Bats come from a family of vigilantes. (2/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

But something happened that made them stop being vigilantes. (3/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Batman decided to restart the family business with his kids. (4/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

And so did Flamebird and Batwoman. (5/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

They didn’t tell each other because they thought that the others would be mad. (6/6)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Theory Three: Magical Curse (1/5)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Now, I’m not an expert in magic or anything, but I’m pretty sure this is possible. (2/5)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Their family line was cursed to always become a vigilante. (3/5)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

It might not even be ‘become a vigilante’ it might be ‘have the most dangerous job’ or ‘have a hobby that will probably get you killed’. (4/5)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

Why would anyone use that curse when there are more direct ways? I don’t know. Maybe they just wanted to see what would happen. (5/5)

**Conspiracy Blue** @itwasthegov

And those are the theories on how an entire family just happens to go into the crimefighting career.

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Huh. 

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

@gothambird are u batman’s son?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Just checking

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

Hello

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

I am here

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

Stephanie, do you think I am related to Batman?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

**Robin tweet** @gothambird ✓ 

*deep voice* I. Am. Batman.

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Riiiight….. 

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

While you’re here, can you answer a question??

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Robin?????

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

He’s gone?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

And he never answered the question.

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

He never denied it?

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Maybe he just can’t say. Because of identity reasons?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

But Nightwing and Robin 2 said that Batman was their father often and publicly.

**Queen Red** @ihatejoker

Maybe things changed after Robin 2’s death?

**Harmony** @do_ra_mi

Maybe????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep ending chapters after conspiracy theories? It's not on purpose, I swear.
> 
> And Steph!!! Her name thingy is after how she canonically plays the piano. I headcanon she's good at most instruments and has a decent singing voice. (And her question to Tim would have been if he prefers waffles or pancakes. Just in case you were wondering)
> 
> Later that night:  
> Dick, who aggressively stalks Tim on social media: You didn't deny that Bruce was your dad?  
> Tim, who is trying to deny that Bruce is his father figure: Secret identity reasons.  
> Dick, who is not fooled at all: Whatever you say, babybird. I always get him stupid ties for Father's Day.  
> Tim: Why are you telling me this?  
> Dick: So you don't get him ties. That's my thing. And no socks either.  
> Tim, blushing: He's not my dad!  
> Dick: Right......... So you aren't my brother?  
> Tim: Yes?  
> Dick: Then why did you call me 'big brother' yesterday?  
> Tim, now as red as a tomato: I was sleep deprived!
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
